tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 10
Remember the yearbook picture I uploaded a while back? I do. It seems to have disappeared. Why has that happened? --OrigamiAirEnforcer 07:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I got a red link when I was look ing at my contributions. I guess you guys must of retitled it. --OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Talk Page Project Hey Thomasfan, you may have noticed a few of the edits I've done here over the last few days... Well, I'm trying to get back in the game here and keep making this wiki better. I determined, by looking at other wikis, that the talk pages should be started with a template header stating the purpose of the talk page. I have started doing this by copying the template from the Star Wars Wiki. Now, I know that technically you can do it if you want, since it is a wiki, but since I have little time to come on here I would like you to leave this "job" to me - so that I have something I can work on a bit every night (hopefully). ;) I think that when finished this should improve the wiki. :) ZEM talk to me! 04:14, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ivor the engine No, that the MSTS Ivor, there's a Trainz Ivor on UKBL, so I'm all set. I'm not downloading the route, its way too big in file size. Also, I edited the shapes and sizes page, since I have the book right here with me. My sister bit the cardbaord though :/ Jim 16:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stop Man, Somebody From Brickepeda Wanted me to do A "Game" On Another wikia Because He said i was copying him when i was not Now i dont go on any more wikias then Brickpeda And Here So *Sigh* I love doing them So thomasfan I will stop But i have NO Where To do them >:| rawrlego Whos that Rawing the legos? 23:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) >:0 It's OK I'm just glad I somewhat know what's going on.(Nevillefan17 02:08, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) A Little Quesion Can I become part of the community and if yes how? Note: I don't have the e-mail address on my account because my parents won't let me. Also can I use any picture on this wikia because I'd like an image of Neville on my user page.(Nevillefan17 03:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC)) Coaches and Charlie Thomasfan I have a question in Hero of the rails a olive green coach is seen at the bottom left with frieght cars should this be added the coaches article? The coach is based on a LBSCR Stroudley 4-wheel coaches and is available as a trackmaster. Also I think you should put trackmaster in the merchandising part of Charlie. --PNR 03:43, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Wooden Railway Can I take pictures of my wooden trains? I have most of the engines and some buildings. I could add the pictures on the wooden train gallery. (Nevillefan17 02:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC)) SRMF Would you happen to be the same "Thomasfan" who posts there? ZeldaTheSwordsman 17:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thought so I thought it was you. Have you seen my models? By the way, would you please comment there? It feels like my thread's being ignored. ZeldaTheSwordsman 16:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Rare pictures rather screenshots steam engine in TUGS... Thomasfan this is PNR I was wondering if you could delete all the screen shots in Henry's Forest page except for the infobox because I was going to put rare pictures rather screen shots. I also made a discovery I saw a rare picture showing the goods engine or Puffa from TUGS here is a picture of it. --PNR 04:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Talk Yeah, I know what you mean, I've just been real busy in real life. So how are you doing? I'm planning on doing some edits here, and I'm working on new blog posts. Yes, I seen your new post on the forum too! :) ZEM talk to me! 22:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Knapford yards? Hey thomas fan this is sidekickjason and how do you know it is knapford those yards belong to if they are can you please tell me how you found out thank you--Sidekickjason 23:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Spam pages There are pages called "Yues" and "EASD" and they're obviously spam so I blanked them. I think an admin, namely you, should delete them. --OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, I got them. :) ZEM talk to me! 06:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. --OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Registration I really, badly want to make my own account but it keeps coming up with this message: "Unable to create registration We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." I think I might be underage or something but I just want to make sure. Hope you reply. ^-^ Re:Last message I'm sorry. Yes, I did get your last message but I forgot to answer. I haven't got to watch Good Eats yet. But I have posted a little bit on my blog, with several more posts being typed up... :) ZEM talk to me! 05:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The unknown Voice of season 3 and 4 In some episodes of seasons 3 and 4 there is a voice that says something at the end of the episodes and i figure that u should make a page to it JamestheRedEngine 11-6-09 5:02 pm Pictures Thomasfan can I upload pictures with Japanese writings? --PNR 19:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thomasfan i don't understand y u won't let us make edits were trying to help u making wikia better. 11-8-09 9:57am Victor Is victor a narrow gauge engine i have never heard that it didn't say that in Hero of the rails or any other site i'm wondering if it's true or not. Jamestheredengine 11-8-09 12:17pm Will these work? I want you to approve these pictures for the wooden trains. And sorry about the picture of my falton ferry on my user page. Also I have many more but our internet is very slow and it takes a long time to upload. I hope you don't mind if I ask if I could have a picture of Neville as my avatar and on my user page. TTTEFanon I made a fan site called TTTEFanonhttp://tttefanon.wikia.com/wiki/TTTEFanon_Wiki. I hope you join. The Boxonian Railways would be great on the site. (Nevillefan17 03:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC)) Emergency! My user page got deleted. I was working so hard on it! --ThomasTheTank 19:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Marklin ? helo Thomasfan do you think that Marklin was helping to move the trucks and toad? it some seens it could have been a hand moving the trucks and toad. User:Madbomberfan News on more of the Thomas models! Check the forum, I posted a link to something ByOnu has found! I was shocked and amazed! Jim 16:11, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Na, not yet. And I'm not sure where to find a 00 gauge model of Ivor. Jim 01:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Why was the page deleted? I just created that page, and I was laying some ground work down on so it wasn't just 10 words and leave the rest to the rest of the world to fix. Anyone who want's to add to it, feel free. I like British Railways/Other Railway, and I thought that there should have been a page about it, to explain it. There's no page for British Rail or "The Other Railway", Why is that page an issue. To make you aware I put it back up The Navigator 04:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Locked Pages Why has the Driver, Fireman, Guard, Brakevans pages been locked? Vandalism? --The Navigator 04:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Models Hey Thomasfan I have a question is the models displayed at Nitrogen Studios for public because I live near the studio. --PNR 05:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I edited Flour Power but, I didn't know that bunker was the right word. Please forgive me! I promise never to do it again. Okay No hard feelings on the page, luckily I was in the middle of editing it, when it happened so I had the whole page, to resave, And I look forward to helping out on the other pages were I can.--The Navigator 06:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) This doesn't appear to belong There's a new page. It doesn't seem like it relates to Thomas & Friends. (I may be mistaken, but I figured I'd put it out their)--The Navigator 15:28, November 16, 2009 (UTC) It's cool No hard feelings on the deletes, you're right, maybe I'll start a Railroading Wiki someday, but that's ways off--The Navigator Finding his way in the new world society. RIP British Rail. 22:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC)